AMOR
by ALIANZAS
Summary: QUIEN SERA?


**Era una larga noche de verano, demasiado para su gusto, al medio incorporarse noto en el reloj de su buró que y marcaba las 5:30 AM con sus números resaltados y el tic tac incesante, solo media hora despues de que se levantó, suspirando de mala gana se tumba de espaldas estirando los brazos como una estrella de mar y lo sintio... o no lo sintio, bueno en realidad no lo podia sentir.**

**No era la gran novedad, desde su más tierna infancia dormía solo y no porque sus padres se lo impusieran así, en realidad... nunca tuvo a nadie a su lado al dormir. **

**Nadie que lo consolara en sus miedos ante sombras que desconocía, ni que le arrullaran en medio de una tempestuosa noche, ni que le dijeran que todo estaba bien al despertar de una pesadilla, nadie siempre solo, viviría solo y moriría como nació: SOLO...**

**Mas llegó, como un torbellino, un tornado que movía todo a su paso, cambiándolo de lugar, acabando con la serenidad, pero en su caso era mas que simple apatía. Cambiando para siempre su manera de pensar y ver la vida, donde solo era un simple espectador, para convertirse en parte moviente de algo.**

**Y ahora dormía solo de nuevo, y no era porque le abandonasen, simplemente tenía que irse, ausentarse por varios días, más antes de irse, le murmuraba cálidamente un "Volveré", pero ¿Y si no volvía?**

**Al tener ese pensamiento masculla algo y se da la vuelta a su derecha y percibe en la almohada su perfume natural y lo aspira con lentitud como si deseara que perdurara para siempre en su interior, con tristeza la acaricia y la abraza como si realmente estuviera ahí, cerrando los ojos como deseando que al abrirlos se presentara como exhalación.**

**Pero al abrirlos no esta... y se sorprende cuanto llegaría a añorar algo, alguien; sonriendo tristemente, se incorpora sentándose con las piernas flexionadas y la cara apoyada en sus rodillas, suspirando pesadamente se estira un poco a la derecha y toma un libro que esta sobre el buró, al tomarlo palpa la pasta verde de imitación de piel y las letras doradas, era una novela sencilla, se sabía la trama de memoria, pues se lo había leído varias veces cuando era una de esas noches de insomnio de mutuo acuerdo.**

Al hojear unas hojas, cayo una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro partes, al tomarla notó que no pertenecía al libro, creyendo que era algo privado, la guardó de nuevo entre las hojas del libro, pero era más su curiosidad, desdoblando la hoja con cuidado noto la letra inconfundible, la caligrafía era bella, pero no tan rebuscada, algunas líneas tenían rayones y correcciones, como si hubieran escrito y luego arrepentirse al encontrar mejores palabras, iba a detenerse cuando notó que la carta era dirigida a su persona. "Amor, Sé que no soy de grandes palabras, es más, me es tan difícil decirte cuánto siento por ti, algunas veces por mi mal carácter te lastimo, pero no es a propósito, jamás he querido, quiero, ni querré herirte, eres lo mejor que tengo. Conoces parte de mi vida. Sabes el gran miedo que tenía cuando me pediste que compartiéramos nuestras vidas, en mi vida nada es fácil y he hecho cosas de las cuales me arrepiento y me asqueo tanto, pero tú mi hermoso Ángel de Luz, me has sabido entender y doy todo por ver tu mirada, sentir tus manos, tu amor que me abruma y me llena de miedos, me hace pensar si puedo merecerte y una vez más con tu hermosa y rara sonrisa me convence para seguir adelante, enfrente de todos y contra todo el que se oponga ¿Pues que más es el Amor? Simplemente una batalla eterna donde 2 salen victoriosos. Ahora puedo vivir feliz, por fin tengo a alguien que me ame sin importarle mi pasado, mis errores, mis defectos y fracasos. Ya puedo morir teniendo un legado, yo… se lo que es amar y sentir ser -Pero la carta se detiene, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Suspirando dobló la carta y la regresó al libro, ya casi amanecía, sabiendo que no dormiría se levanto para empezar su jornada. Salió al exterior y miro hacia el cielo que pintaba sus colores anunciando el amanecer, con una sonrisa en los labios aspiro el viento fresco y se fue volando a entrenar, con una esperanza en su corazón. FIN 

Cuand


End file.
